poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Christmas Special/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Christmas Special in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. Part 1 (The episode begins with Santa's Workshop on a snowy day, but then it explodes. The alarms go off, and a man in a winter jacket (which is covering up his face), and goggles is running away with a big red present. He escapes the destroyed workshop and uses a gun to destroy the lock to a door, which leads to a building where a bunch of airplanes and Santa's sleigh with the reindeer are. He heads to the outer limits of the North Pole, where he takes his goggles off and unzips his coat, revealing he's an elf named Quillgin. Before he looks inside the present, the sleigh is hit by a man (Santa) on a flying snowboard with a scarf and bigger goggles (also hiding his face). He jumps in the sleigh and grabs the present before Quillgin can get it, and removes his goggles and scarf) Santa: I can't let you do this, Quillgin. Quillgin: You don't have a choice! (Quillgin trips Santa and the two fight for the present, but Quillgin hits Santa's neck with his foot, and prepares to open the present) Santa: Rudolf, deine nase! (Use your nose!) (Rudolf uses his nose to blast Quillgin's hand, and Santa grabs the present and jumps off the sleigh; Quillgin shoots 3 bullets in Santa's stomach, making him pass out) Quillgin: Merry Christmas, Santa Claus. (Scene cuts to the house with decorations on it, and 3 cars parked by the stairs; Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree is playing in the background; the kitchen is filled with guests, along with MM and Skips; MM drops a Santa cookie, which makes it break) Muscle Man: Man, these cookies are great!'' You know who else makes great cookies? My... uncle's bakery, on Fifth and Western. You been there? (''Goes to the living room and Benson and Audrey are seen talking to each other.)'' '''Serena:' What do you think? Ash Ketchum: I really want to thank you for giving me and Pikachu a new warm blanket. Pikachu: Pikachu! Fluttershy: Where did you get that blanket? Ash Ketchum: Oh, Serena give me that blanket in case when it's winter time we snuggle it and be warm. Serena: I got another warm blanket too. Audrey: Oh, my gosh. That sweater is so cool. Benson: Oh! You like it? Yeah, you know, it's just fun, festive. I like to get loose on holidays. Audrey: I mean, that's gotta be the winner for ugliest sweater, right? Benson: Oh! Oh yeah. Pfft. Isn't it funny how ugly it is? (Laughs then sips his soda) I'm gonna get more soda. Be right back. (Pops is collecting the candy canes from the tree and putting them in his wallet.) Pops: (Laughs) Christmas! (Mordecai and Rigby rap a song to Margaret on the phone) Mordecai & Rigby: ♫ We just wanna wish youse a Merry, Merry Christmas! M: '''Bells jingle! '''R: Kris kringle! Both: Wrap your gift like this, son! Wrap, wrap, wrap, wrap....tape, tape, bow!♫ Tino Tonitini: Awesome, Christmas song! Sunset Shimmer: I love it! (Mordecai picks up his phone) Mordecai: Did you hear it? Yeah, well you gotta see it with the moves. Ha. All right, well have fun with your parents. Merry Christmas, Margaret! Rigby: Did she like it? Mordecai: Yeah, I think so. Kim Possible: You think. (The scene goes to the kitchen with Mr. Maellard and Benson; Maellard is tucking in his scarf before heading out) Benson: Oh, are you leaving already, Mr. Maellard? Maellard: It's Christmas Eve and I'm a busy man. Six more parties to attend. That sweater's terrible. Good party, though. (Mr. Maellard leaves) Benson: Hey, I'll take it! Merry Christmas, sir! (Chuckles) Well, alright. (Goes to get a refill of soda and notices the bottle is empty) Aw, man. Thomas? (Goes to the living room, where Thomas' head is stuck on the stair rail) Benson: Oh, hey Thomas. Could you get some more soda from Skips' garage? Thomas: Uh..well I'd love too...(W'iggles his head) but, uh... Benson: Mordecai! Ri-- (Mordecai and Rigby walk up to Benson) Mordecai: Yeah! We'll go! Rigby: We'll get the soda. Benson: '''Oh. Okay, great. ' '''Mordecai:' This counts as your Christmas gift from us, though. Benson: My gift is you getting me more soda? Fine. Whatever. M&R: 'Ha ha! Yes! (''B'oth high-five each other) '''Mordecai: Tis' better to give than to receive! Tino Tonitini: Shall we go? Ash Ketchum: I'm coming too. Mordecai: Okay. (Mordecai and Rigby leave) Thomas: 'Uh... can someone give me a hand? ''(Clock transition to a windy and chilly night outside; Mordecai and Rigby are on their way to Skips' garage) '''Mordecai: Man, don't you just love Christmas? Rigby: If you mean getting gifts, then yeah. Mordecai: Dude, of course that's what I mean. Rigby: Christmas should be, like, minimum, once a month. Mordecai: ♫ Minimum! ♫ Huh? Dude, what is that? (They see a meteor (Santa) crash through Skips' garage with a loud noise) Mordecai: (Gasps) Come on. (The two open the garage door; they look up at the hole in the ceiling and then look down where they see Santa Claus) Both: Whoa. Mordecai: Dude. Are you alright? Santa Claus: (On his side) Please...take... take the box. (Turns to his back to see M&R) Take- Aw, man! You two? Rigby: What? This box? (Picks up the present and is about to open it) What's in it? (An ominous moaning comes from inside) Santa Claus: No! (Groans)' No, don't look into it! You must destroy it!' Rigby: What? Why? Lor McQuarrie: How come? Mordecai: '''Wait. Who are you? '''Ash Ketchum: Wait are you. Santa Claus: I'm Santa. Mordecai: What? Santa Claus? Santa Claus: (Sarcasticly) No! Santa McMurphy. Yes! Santa Claus! (Groans in pain) Mordecai: Come on, you don't even look like Santa Claus. Rigby: Yeah, Santa's all fat and junk. Mordecai: '''And he smells like gingerbread cookies. '''Rigby: He's got rosy cheeks. Mordecai: Yeah, your cheeks are more bruised colored. Rigby: And you smell like you stepped in something. Santa Claus: Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I was just shot at! Fell 3,500 feet and crashed through a garage. (Groans in pain) Besides, all that other stuff was just made up by advertising companies. Trust me! I'm the real Santa Claus! Rigby: Prove it. Santa Claus: (Sighs) Okay, look. You're Mordecai and Rigby. I've been getting letters from you two since you were little. (Mocks them) "Dear Santa, dude, ''give me an invisibility cloak." "Santa, ''dude, '''don't be a jerk, just give me an invisiblity cloak." '''Rigby: This is Santa! Mordecai: Yeah, I know! Serena: It really is you! Rigby: Hey, what gives? How come we never got 'em? Santa: Look. It's against the rules to give magical gifts. Rigby: Whoa, even Santa has to follow rules? Santa: '''You have no idea. '''Mordecai: Okay, so you're Santa. But what are you doing here? Rigby: And what's in the box? Santa Claus: Actually its not what's in ''the box. But the box itself that matters. (''Flashback to Santa's workshop and narrates) ''It all started a few months ago. I was approached by my lead toy-designer, Quillgin, who is excited about a breakthrough he'd made on his life work. The idea was simple; an empty box that when opened, would give the child what they desire most. Little did I know that the key component was a dark magic. We used a focus group to test how it would work in Christmas morning scenario. And things got ugly. The box had a power over people. (''The family turns evil) It brought out worse in them. I ordered that the box be locked away, and then any work pertaining to it'd be destroyed. I should've known he'd come back for revenge. (Flashback ends) The box is in your hands now. And your arch enemies Bowser and his friends joins Quillgin. You must destroy it. If Quillgin gets it back, he'd use its power to get what he wants most. The destruction of Christmas forever! Mordecai: '''Christmas gone forever!? '''Ash Ketchum: And Bowser and his friends join that evil elf! (Mordecai and Rigby look each other) '' '''Mordecai: '''Don't worry. You can count on us, Santa. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, the box is in good hands. '''Mordecai: '''Wait, where is it? '''Rigby: '''I thought you were holding it. '''Mordecai': Oops. No, here it is. (picks up the box) ''Haha. '''Santa Claus: '''Ugh! Why do I have to land in this garage? '''Mordecai: '''Alright, c'mon. Let's get you outta here. '''Santa Claus: '''No, just go, leave me. The box needs to be destroyed first and for-most. (''Groans in pain) Quillgin won't stop until he gets it. (Passes out) Mordecai: '''Santa! '''Rigby: '''Aw, man! He passed out! '''Noby Nobi: What are we going to do?! Mordecai: ''(to Rigby) We gotta find help! C'mon! '''Tino Tonitini:' Let's go Team! (They run to the house; Scene goes the others walking to the garage) Mordecai: 'C'mon, everybody. He's in here. ''(when they arrive, Santa is gone) '''Serena: Where did he go? Benson: '''Santa, huh? You guys would make up anything to get out of work. '''Sunset Shimmer: You don't understand. Mordecai: '''He was right here. '''Rigby: '''Maybe he's just hiding somewhere. '''Muscle Man: '''Weak prank, bros. '''Pops: '''I agree. Bad show. '''Ash Ketchum: What? No! Tino Tonitini: It's not a prank! Mordecai: '''Tino's right. Look, Santa gave us this box. It can give people whatever they want. But it turns them evil. '''Carver Descartes: It's the truth. Shido Itsuka: Yeah, we're serious! Benson: ''(Groans) Enough. Gimme that. ''(Takes the box from Mordecai) ''I bet this thing's empty. '''Kim Possible:' Don't open it! Benson: (He opens the box) What the-- Muscle Man: '''I wanna see! Aw, sweet! '''Rigby: ''(tries to take the box) No! ''(Muscle Man won't give it back. While they're struggling, Hi Five Ghost take it. But Pops take it from Hi Five Ghost) Mordecai: 'Pops! ''(Now the box is in Mordecai's hand. They all fight over the box. Finally, Skips end it) '''Skips: '''Enough! '''Benson: (Turns back to normal) Where'd you get that? Mordecai: '''I told you. Santa gave it to us. Look, we need your help. We have to destroy this thing to save Christmas. '''Rainbow Dash: Yeah, like ASAP now! Muscle Man: 'Then, what are we waiting for?! ''(Muscle Man grabs a hammer and tries to destroy it, but the hammer explodes upon contact) '''Fluttershy: Muscle Man! (Skips sniffs the present) Skips: '''Hmm... This box is made from dark magic. It can't be destroyed by any normal methods. It has to be taken deep beneath the earth, and cast it to a fiery molten lava. '''Rigby: '''Where are we gonna find that? '''Skips: '''I know a place. '''Ash Ketchum: And what that? (Scene cuts to the East Pines Entrance) Rigby: 'Aw, here? Gene and those rival park guys are losers! '''Benson: '''Quiet, Rigby. '''Skips: '''The lava pit's in an abandoned mineshaft on the other side of the park. C'mon, let's go! ''(They walk inside the park and a snowman is shown) '''Mordecai: ''(to Rigby)'' What are you doing? Rigby: '''Fixing their snowman. '''Sunset Shimmer: Don't touch it! (Rigby pulls the carrot like a lever and suddenly, a alarm is heard from the snowman; the employees of East Pines with weapons appear) '' '''East Pines Worker: '''Freeze! Stay away from the snowman's carrot! '''Lor McQuarrie:' Nice going, Rigby! (Scene goes to the garage... Quillgin is investigating) Mistress 9: This must be where Santa fell down with the Box. Quillgin: 'The box was here. Let's move out! ''(Quillgin, Weekenders' Enemies and his helpers leave; Scene cuts to the East Pines building, We see the park employees tied up) 'Gene: '''I can't believe it. I thought the prank war is all over, but here you come, to pull some sort of lame yuletide prank. '''Benson: '''Look, we're not here to prank you. We're just here to destroy this box in the lava pit. '''Gene: '''Oh, sure, that makes sense. What? Someone got you another horrible sweater for Christmas and now you wanna trash it? '''Mordecai: '''You don't get it. This box is dangerous. ''(Gene takes the box) '''Shaggy Rogers: Like very dangerous. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, dangerous. Rigby: 'Yeah. It was given to us by Santa. '''Gene: '''Oh, Santa. Larry, open the box. '''Larry: '''But what if it is a prank, sir? '''Gene: '''Well, that's what I wanna find out. Now open it! ''(Larry nervously open the box.) 'Larry: '''Woah! Amazing! '''Gene: '''Give me that! (Gene takes the box and opens it. '''Larry: '''Give it back! ''(Larry quickly takea it from Gene) 'Gene: '''No! '''Employee: '''Let me have a look! ''(They fight over the present) 'Mordecai: '''Stop it! Now do you see what's happening? This is why we have to destroy the box! If it fell to the wrong hands, it could mean the end of Christmas forever. ''(A alarm is heard) 'Gene: '''What is it? ''(On the security camera's footage, Quillgin, Bowser, Villains and his men are attacking the employees) '''Larry: '''Unidentified men infultrating the park, sir. '''Gene: What the—Who is that? Tino Tonitini: It's Bowser! And the Dazzlings! Ash Ketchum: Bowser Jr! Serena Tsukino: Mistress 9! Twilight Sparkle: And all of the Villains! Mordecai: (Gasps)' '''That must be the elf who's after the box! '''Rigby: '''That dude?! I thought he'd be a small elf! '''Mordecai': C'mon, Gene! Help us! The guy's evil, dude! (The employees of the park begin to plead) Mordecai: Dude, don't you care about Christmas?! Rigby: 'Yeah, c'mon! Christmas is at stake! ''(Gene is looking at the picture of his family at Christmas; We hear the sound of someone tries to break the door and the camera screens show Quillgin and his men and the door opens) '''Rigby: It's too late! Part 2 (The door finally opens and an East Pines worker with eggnog comes in; the guys sigh) Tish Katsufrakis: '''False alarm, it's just one of Gene's men. '''East Pines worker: '''Geez, didn't you guys hear me struggling with the door? You know, speaking of doors, there's some elf dude and his evil friends out there trying to break in and screaming about destroying Christmas. Who wants eggnog? '''Doraemon: I want some! Gene: 'Let's ride! (''He and the park gang ride to the abandoned mineshaft on snow mobiles;They arrive at the entrance) '''Gene: This as far as I go. Benson: Thanks, Gene. Gene: Save the thanks for when you actually destroy that thing. (Gene offers a handshake and Benson shakes his hand) Gene: I'll hold off that elf for as long as I can. (He begins to leave and stops at the hill) Oh yeah, and one more thing. Watch out for the booby traps on the way to the lava pit! Benson: Booby traps? What booby traps? Gene: (He leaves and dodges Benson's question) Merry Christmas! Pops: 'Maybe we shouldn't go in. '''Muscle Man: '''Pfft, it's probably another one of Gene's lame pranks. '''Mordecai: '''I guess we just have to find out. Come on. (''They drive their snowmobiles into the mineshaft and come to a dead end) '''Rigby: Aw what? It's a dead end. Muscle Man: Now- (The floor collapses which leads to a slide and the guys slide until they land near the first booby trap; they all groan) Skips: Is everyone okay? Sunset Shimmer: I think so. What about you Tino? Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Everyone else? Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'm okay. Mordecai: Come on, let's keeping moving. (Turns and faces a skeleton) Ah! (Mordecai backs up to the shocked guys) Muscle Man: Chill bro. It's just a skeleton. Benson: Yeah, someone must of put it there to scare us. Look, there's a door right past it. We just have to go around. (Benson begins to walk forward) Skips: DON'T! (Benson steps on a tile and a ice spike nearly misses Benson's nose; Benson screams and jumps back) Mordecai: This must be one of the booby traps. Skips: (Skips to writing on the wall next to the trap) ''There's writing here. '''Mordecai': What does it say? Skips: (Reading) Crack the code, a door will open. One wrong step, forever broken. Mordecai: I get it. If we step on the tiles like in the drawings, a door will open. Benson: I'm not stepping on one of those things again. Rigby: Let's use that guy. (Points to the skeleton) He's already dead. Mordecai: (Holding the skeleton's legs) Alright Rigby, read me the instructions. Rigby: Um, middle, left, left, middle, up, right, down. (The spikes retract and the skeleton falls) Mordecai: (Throws the skeleton away) Ugh, it's not working. Muscle Man: (Gives Benson his sweater) Hold on to this, my mom gave it to me. Benson: Wait, Muscle Man! (Muscle Man jumps into the trap and begins to repeat the steps; a ice spike nearly penetrates him) Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, and Pops: Watch out! (Muscle Man continues to repeat the steps and the door opens; the guys congratulate him as they go by) Muscle Man: WHOO! That thing didn't even touch me! (All of the ice spikes come out) Muscle Man: Whoa, guys. I almost died. Skips: Let's keep moving. Muscle Man: No, seriously guys, did you see that? I almost died, I really almost died! (The guys walk through the door and the floor collapses into a slide; they yell as they slide down; Scene goes to East Pines and Quillgin is looking at the security camera footage and sees Mordecai and Rigby with the present) Quillgin: Stop. Zoom in. (The Camera zooms closer to see Mordecai holding the present) Bowser: There it is. Gene: '''(Laughing) You'll never make it in time, they probably destroy the box... (Quillgin flips Gene over) '''Negaduck: Shut up, talking vending machine. Bowser: We're moving out. Quillgin: Right. (Later our heroes slide down to see the next tunnel but there is no bridge and the Pinball Machine is standing next to the end of the cliff) Skips: It's another booby trap. Record points a bridge will float. Lose a ball, watch out below. Shaggy Rogers: Like, zoinks. Mordecai: Oh, man! A pinball machine? Dude nobody plays these things. Rigby: Yeah, it doesn't even have a screen. Misty: Who's going to play the pinball machine? Benson: Move! This thing is clearly before your time. (Benson now plays the Pinball Machine recording the points as the bridge appears) Mordecai: Look! It's working! Rigby: Yeah, keep going, Benson! (As Benson continues to play one of the pinball fell in the hole which causes the floor to collapse Muscle Man almost fell but Skips grabs and save him) Tino Tonitini: We got to be careful not to lose the balls! Rigby: Looks like it's before your time too, Benson. (Mordecai punches Rigby) Mordecai: You got this, Benson. (Benson takes a breath and continues playing to make the bridge float then Hi-Five Ghost turns around) Hi-Five Ghost: Uh, guys. Sunset Shimmer: What is it? (Pinkie Pie gasp) (They turn to see the Quillgin along with the Weekenders' enemies) Dr. Drakken: Hello, heroes! Quillgin: Give us the box! Bowser Jr.: Yeah, there's no escape for you fools! Benson: Everybody go now! Ash Ketchum: Right. Fred Jones: Let's move out gang! All Heroes: Right! (They run to the bridge leaving Benson behind to continue playing the Pinball machine) Bowser: They're getting away! Quillgin: Get them! (The Villains charges to the heroes while Benson continues playing and makes the bridge float to the tunnel as the heroes gets in, Benson stops playing releasing the balls to the hole as he runs and so as Quillgin's men trying to fire Benson but the bridge collapse and fell down to their deaths and Benson manage to jump through and made it to the tunnel as Quillgin gets back up he turns to see the bridge is emepty much to his anger) Quillgin: Noooooooooo! (Then the heroes slide to another Booby trap) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts